Into Each Life (Some Rain Must Fall)
by princess-of-the-worlds
Summary: Daisy and Lincoln take a break from SHIELD after Hive's attack. They travel the world while Daisy decides to do some soul-searching.


First Static Quake drabble ever.

Based on this tumblr ask:

 **Could you a static quake ff of Daisy and Lincoln travelling the world and they stumble across after life which bring backs some memories Oh and Lincoln isn't dead thanks**

Spoilers for 3x22 of Agents of SHIELD

* * *

It's all happening _too_ fast.

Lincoln's stumbling back from the Quinjet, hand pressed tightly over his abdomen. Daisy cannot see his wound, but she knows that it has to be severe, what with the way Lincoln collapses on the ground a moment later.

Fitz and Simmons are rushing to his side immediately. Simmons is attempting to keep pressure on Lincoln's wounds, assess the damage. Fitz is hollering loudly, "Medic! We need a medic here!"

Daisy wants to move; she _needs_ to move. She wants to kneel besides her stupid nearly-suicidal boyfriend and berate him for trying to sacrifice himself. But she finds that she can't.

Because, a moment later, her eyes are snapping to the screen, watching the Quinjet rise off into space, and she is transfixed. She watches the live-feed motionlessly as the timer on the Quinjet runs down, and it blossoms into a silent, fiery cloud.

Then the explosion dies down, and it's over.

There are tears prickling in the corner of her eyes, tears that she knows to be of relief but also tears for _whatever_ remained of Grant Ward in the creature Hive became, because, while Daisy knows that everything with Ward in _their_ team and on _their_ Bus had been an act, there had been something genuine amongst their team, amongst them. Fitz, Simmons, Coulson, May, Ward and Dais- _Skye_ her mind reminds her _because Skye is her past; she can't be Skye after everything that happened_ \- had been a family once, and, despite everything that had happened, those bonds still existed between them deep, deep, _deep_ down.

Daisy tears her gaze away from the screen and focuses her attention on Lincoln. From Simmons' expression, the relief in her heavy gaze, it is evident that, while Lincoln's injuries as extreme, none are life-threatening.

Daisy sighs. Her body is screeching in fatigue, her muscles groaning in protest as she attempts to remain standing.

The world is safe again, though likely only for a brief heartbeat, and there is a _terrible_ , _terrible_ emptiness in Daisy's soul, and it's weighing her down, threatening to swallow her world whole.

"Daisy…" Lincoln groans in a quiet, broken voice.

She's at his side in seconds.

"You idiot!" she chides him, tone mockingly-stern though she is aware of the pain clearly visible in her dark eyes. "What were you _thinking_ , Campbell?"

He laughs before nearly doubling over with a bout of awful coughing. Kneeling on the ground besides him, Simmons frowns.

"Don't attempt to get up for now," she tells Lincoln slowly. "Fitz is working on finding you a stretcher." Then Simmons is rising to her feet and disappearing, leaving Daisy and Lincoln in their own little bubble.

"I was thinking that the world would be safe." Lincoln attempts a weak toothy smile, but Daisy's still frowning at him.

She sighs, some tension leaving her stiff body now that Lincoln is safe. "The world is never safe. That's why there's SHIELD and the Avengers and Inhuman doctor spies."

His smile becomes more genuine, but Lincoln doesn't attempt to laugh. "Daisy," he whispers softly. "Let's travel the world. There are so many places I want to see."

Her brows furrow as she bites her lip thoughtfully.

The world is safe, and there is a terrible _emptiness_ in Daisy that won't go away.

"Sure," she agrees. "Let's travel the world."

* * *

Daisy drops a bundle of files on Coulson's desk. It makes a loud _thud_ as it lands on the wooden surface.

Coulson glances up from where he is filling out a heavy stack of paperwork. "What's this?" he asks softly, voice strictly professional.

"My official request for some time off," she tells him in a tight voice.

"They still make forms for _that_?" Coulson's expression is incredulous, but Daisy knows that he understands and is simply trying to ease the tension everyone has felt for the last few days.

"Sir, I need-" Daisy begins before trying a different tactic. "I have been here with you at SHIELD since you found me in my van. Throughout the last couple of years, I have stuck by your side the entire time. I have never taken a break. But Lincoln _just_ nearly died, and well, with everything that happened, after everything, _I just need a break._ "

"Daisy," Coulson replies considerately before she can continue. " _Skye_. I know that you have been here since the Bus. After finding out about your parents and HYDRA, you could have left. But you didn't. You _dedicated_ yourself to SHIELD. _Did you really think_ that I would not let you go, that I wouldn't let you take a break?"

She nods silently, her shoulders slumping slightly in relief. "Thank you, Coulson." The frown that her lips have been permanently frozen into since Hive's death relaxes into a loose smile.

"Go, Daisy," Coulson orders quietly. "Go travel the world. You and Lincoln both deserve it."

* * *

Their first stop is London.

Based on instructions from Simmons who visited the city at least once a year when she was growing up in England, Daisy and Lincoln forgo the tourist act and meander the city, using Lincoln's expert map-interpreting skills to keep themselves from getting sucked into the maze of a city.

They hit up the Big Ben, ride the London Eye, visit the Tower Bridge and Palace of Westminster, and take the Tube everywhere they go, because, _like hell_ will they allow themselves to rent a car and become stuck in a traffic jam to rival LA's.

Daisy allows herself to, childishly, take a picture with the guards outside the Buckingham Palace, because it's something she dreamt about doing back when she was stuck in St. Agnes.

Upon Lincoln's insistence, the couple visits 221B Baker Street, the famous residence of Sherlock Holmes. Daisy forces Lincoln to pose for a picture while wearing Holmes' trademark deerstalker hat.

He does exactly as she asks, scowling, before later kissing her until they are both breathless.

Later, when they stroll alongside the River Thames, Daisy glances over at Lincoln, silhouetted in the darkness against the gorgeous pink and purple hues of the evening sky.

There is something so extraordinary about being here in the present, especially with everything to her and to Lincoln in the past couple months.

Though she is not overly sentimental ( _being raised without anyone to love will do that to you_ ), Daisy yearns to take a picture of the sunset, of Lincoln, and immortalize this moment.

Instead, she turns to Lincoln and asks distractedly, "Where to next?"

He doesn't answer at first, staring off into the distance, a sudden gleam in his cerulean eyes. Lincoln smiles mischievously, a rare expression on him that she has seen more and more often in the last few days. "Rome."

* * *

Rome. Paris. Tokyo. Moscow. Wakanda. Over the next three months, Daisy and Lincoln travel the world, taking an incredible montage of pictures and picking up little trinkets for everyone back at SHIELD.

One night, as they lay under the stars on their balcony in Mumbai, with one week until they are meant to return home, Lincoln voices a quiet, sincere request for their next location.

Daisy agrees.

* * *

Daisy wants to laugh.

After everything, after all of what happened last year, it is still there. It is still standing, nearly completely whole, a shell of a village with no people.

Afterlife.

Lincoln gazes around the empty buildings, most entirely intact with the exception of a few that have been reduced to rubble, eyeing the building he once lived in forlornly.

"I spent about seven years of my life here," he tells Daisy. "Gordon brought me here when I was twenty-five. I spent a year training for Terrigenesis. After the mist, I helped train younger Inhumans. It was my home."

 _Now, it's gone_ , Daisy refuses to voice.

Instead, she says this:

"I spent the first twenty-five years of my life searching for my family, searching for a home, and I finally found one in SHIELD. Even then, though, it felt like something was missing. When I came to Afterlife, I finally found my parents, and everything felt _right_."

"Afterlife was a home for some many Inhumans, a safe place for those who felt they would never fit in," Lincoln says thoughtfully.

"Maybe, the world was never meant for it to be us against them," she adds. "We can coexist peacefully; it will just take time. We can rebuild Afterlife, help Inhumans adjust to Terrigenesis without alienating them from the humans."

The void in her heart begins to feel a whole lot smaller with Lincoln by her side as they tour the ashes of Afterlife.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Was there any parts you liked or didn't like? Any criticism will help!

Find me on tumblr ( ) if you want to chat about Static Quake or Agents of SHIELD.


End file.
